Jibun
by Matt'sUke
Summary: YoukoxKurama fluff. Kurama has been constantly chased by demons and is finally at his limit. Youko decides it's high time to tell Kurama to take a break.


First actual fanfic... Ever... - SDma

This is Kurama's first FanFic… As you can see by his fail author's note above… He's watching something Scottish rather than give me a title for this fic…. and stealing my apple sauce… so because he gave me nothing to write I am rambling rambling rambling….. He just read my ramble… I got a kiss… I'm happy now…

Read and Revieqwhnb ( result of being suddenly kissed again)

*****************

The door lock clicked shut. A backpack dropped to the floor, "They just won't leave me alone..." the red-haired youth whispered, sliding against the door to sit on the floor. One hand curled around the book bag strap beside him. The other hand ran through his hair. He winced and pulled his hand back, looking passively at the thin cuts crisscrossing the palm, fingers, and back.

"_You should rest."_

The youth shook his head, struggling to his feet. "I have a major exam tomorrow. I can't miss it."

"_Kurama._"

The youth gasped as he felt energy pull from his body and watched blankly as the energy materialized into the familiar silver-haired fox-demon. "Youko..."

Youko knelt in front of the hunched over youth who had paused in getting up. After a moment's pause, he took Kurama's uninjured hand and led him slowly up the stairs to the bedroom, ignoring the youth's protests. He sat the youth on the bed and went to get the first-aid kit from the bathroom. " I think you need to call Hiei," the fox said as he treated the cuts.

Kurama sighed, trying to hide the fact that he was both exhausted and in pain. Youko brushed against the cuts, causing Kurama to inhale sharply.

Youko's gold eyes softened, as did his usually hard voice. "Kurama," he began, moving to unbutton the youth's shirt. "Hiding yourself from yourself is foolish." Youko pulled off Kurama's shirt, eyeing the hastily treated wounds on the youth's chest and sides. The fox knew there were more cuts and bruises on the stoic youth's back and legs as well. "How can you leave yourself like this?" Youko asked, beginning to tend a cut below Kurama's ribs.

Kurama looked away.

Youko noticed the tip of a deep gash across Kurama's hip. He tugged the waistband of the youth's trousers away from the wound and frowned at it. "This is deeper than the others... And it's not treated well at all..."

Kurama bit his lip. "Some enemies are stronger than others - !" The youth suddenly felt Youko's lips meet his own. At the same time, he felt a searing pain at his hip. His cry caught in his throat, smothered by the kiss, becoming a whimper.

Youko continued to kiss Kurama while he cleaned the infected wound. He ran his tongue along the youth's lips when he had to pause to get another alcohol wipe. He kissed hard, applying the alcohol to the wound; his free hand trapped Kurama's wrists above the youth's head, keeping him from interfering with the fox's tending.

Once the wound was sufficiently cleaned, Youko pulled away. He released Kurama's wrists and reached for the gauze wraps. "Don't touch it," Youko said, sensing Kurama's hands move downwards.

"The waistband keeps rising," Kurama replied, his voice cracking.

Youko bandaged the wound quickly before the relaxing effects of the kisses wore off. "How is your back?"

Kurama sat up a bit, bracing himself with his elbows. His deep green eyes were half-closed and dulled. "Sore. And stiff."

Youko nodded. "Your legs?"

"Bruises mostly." Kurama lay back down, curling up slightly before straightening out, one hand resting lightly beside the newly dressed wound.

"Just rest then. And if you don't take the day off from school tomorrow, I'll come back to make sure you do." Kurama just closed his eyes. The fox demon packed up the first-aid kit and returned it to the bathroom. He came back to the bed to find the youth fast asleep, red hair flowed across the pillows. Youko draped a blanket across the youth and paused to watch him rest uneasily. Then he went over to the window. Opening it, he peered out, ears twitching this way and that. After a moment he tilted his head to one side. "So?"

A pair of crimson eyes glinted in the light coming form the house. "You've gotten gentle, Youko. Restrained," came the reply.

"I can learn. And you?"

"You can disappear again, teme. He'll be fine."

Youko grinned. "So you'll watch over him for me?"

"I said you could disappear," the voice said gruffly.

Youko laughed quietly. "Always in denial, Hiei. It's a wonder you two ever get along in the first place."

"Shut up and get lost."

Youko left the window open and went back to bed, pausing to watch Kurama's chest rise and fall in an easy rhythm. He sighed and let himself vanish, his energy returning to Kurama's body.

Hiei jumped lightly into the room, watching Kurama sleep with hidden worry. He stepped over to the bed and sat down, pulling a book from somewhere within his robes.

Kurama shifted in his sleep, muttering something inaudible.

Hiei turned his crimson eyes towards the sleeping youth. His eyes softened.

"Kitsune..."


End file.
